Since You're Not Close Enough To Hold My Hand You Can Hold My Heart
by CharactersXReaders
Summary: Adventurous and care free you take a trip to a strange place called Agnapolis, there is where you meet Reiji Kotobuki, that's also where you fall in love with him, but after you part ways will your love last? REIJI KOTOBUKI X READER
1. Chapter 1

You stare at your big map that plastered the wall to your two room apartment. You didn't spend much time there. Infact you didn't  
even spend much time in America. "Let's throw this dart!" It lands on the map and you run over to it egar for your next destination.  
"Angnapolis..." You whisper. "Alright."

* * *

"W-w-wow!" It was hot and dessert like but teaming with life and music and it had a magical air. _"This is my new favorite!"_ You run  
through the city. **"But I have no idea where I'm going!"** You laugh, you didn't care. You were you, you went all over the world knew tid-bits of  
hundreds of languages and could say Fuck You in literally _millions_ of ways. You hopped around, kissed strangers, and made them fall in love with  
you. That's what you did. "Maybe I'll ask.." You scan the crowd. _"Him."_ You walk toward a taller man with brown hair with small curls in the end.  
"Excues me?" You tap his back.  
"Oh." He turns around and you stare at each other. He had beautiful coal eyes with a dash of brown and a goofy  
smile.  
"Hello.." He breathed.  
"Hi..." You look up at him.  
"I was looking for directions...if you don't mind." Your dress fluttered in the wind and suddenly the music stopped reaching your ears even though it was still playing.  
"Yeah...what are you looking for...?"  
"Nothing...I just got here...if you don't mind...could you show me around?"  
"I'd love to.."  
"Hey! Get back here Reiji!" You jump at someones loud voice.  
"I'm all book up today Ran-ran." He waved behind him.  
"But!" A younger sounding voice rung out.  
"We'll do anything tomorrow." He promised.  
"Let's go then?" He smiled at you.  
"Alright.." You nod smiling.  
"My name is Reiji Kotobuki."  
"(Full Name)." You smile at him again. You begin walking around making small idle chatter.  
"Where are you staying?" He asked as you walked.  
"Aahah, I don't really know.." You laugh softly.  
"Well where are your bags?"  
"I don't have any." You laugh.  
"H-huh?!"  
"I travel a lot. So I just buy clothes when I get where I'm going." You chuckle walking but some food stands.  
"_Stay with me."_ Reiji looked at you.  
"A-a-are you serious?" You jump.  
"Yeah." He nods.  
"Where_ are_ you staying?"  
"You'll see at then end of the day!" He laughs.  
"Alright alright~." You laugh.  
"My biggest fear about trailing is that they wont have ice cream." You say pointing to an ice cream stand. "So I always look for one."  
"Really? Let's get some icecream then." He laughed. "That's a silly fear though." He chuckled as you continued to walk now holding ice cream.  
"Right? I forget_ where_ I was but there was literally none."  
"You travel a lot don't you?"  
"Yeah...I was never one for commitments." You laugh softly.  
"Maybe we can change that." Reiji nudged you with his arm.  
"Maybe." You answer.  
"But once a month I throw a dart at a map and where ever it lands I go there." You shrug.  
"Really?"  
"Mhm. If it's close enough I'll drive if not I'll take a boat or a plane whatever is cheaper at the time." You laugh.  
"I'd love to live like that." Reiji looked at the sky. "No worries, no strife."  
"It's great, but mister musician couldn't abandon his work and come with me could he?" You close your eyes.  
"You know about.." Reiji looked shocked at you.  
"QUARTET NIGHT." You nod. "I'm not gonna scream _don't worry."_ You laugh. "I always travel alone though, if you're ever free a week I have a lot of fun." You say into your ice cream.  
"That would be fun." Reiji laughed.  
"We just met but we're talking like old friends."  
"I think there are reasons for that." He laughed back to you. The sun was going down now and it was getting late the ice cream was gone long with any other snacks you had bought that day.  
"Even has a beach? This is one hell of a place." You laugh kicking the water of the shoreline.  
"Yeah.." Reiji was looking over at you.  
"Something on my face?" You ask.  
"N-No sorry." He looked away.  
"What's with that?" You joked. _"I hope I don't sound rude_ but how old are you?" You ask looking over at him.  
"25." He looks to you again. "How about you? _If you don't mind answering."  
_ "23." You smile at him.  
"Ahh perfect." He joked.  
"Shut up." You laugh hugging your arms to your chest.  
"Hey, gimme your hand." He didn't look at you as he spoke.  
"Why?"  
"My hand is cold." he shrugged. A smile breaks into your lips as he stops walking and stands face to face with you. He was holding your hands in his  
and your forearms were pressed together. You were pushing back and fourth on eachothers hands his knuckles sometimes brushing your  
shoulders. You were laughing, "did this day go by fast to you?" You ask as your forehead rests on his.  
"A little too fast maybe." He nodded.  
"If I said you're really beautiful what would you say?" He asked.  
"I'd say you're not too bad yourself." You answer smartly.  
"Well then, you're really beautiful."  
"And you're not too bad yourself." You close your eyes as you begin to inch closer, "you know what we're about to do right?" You whisper as your lips brush.  
"I was planing on it." He laughs almost closing the space between you as someone yells behind you.  
_"There's Reiji!"  
_ "What the hell we've been looking for you!"  
"Cockblocks." He mutters. You laugh and let him go. "Oh no wait don't move.." He whined. _"What the hell you guys!?_" He yells at his friends.  
"Oh by the way she's staying with us this week." Reiji points to you.  
"Whatever let's just go."

* * *

**So I wanted to write about LD relationships because I was in one, I'm not gonna get into it but I think they're really sweet friendships and other wise, I have tons of long distance relationships with my reader-chans *v* friendships of course! So because I think like that now~ a lot of you have been asking about my kik and I will give it to you!**

****

my profile pic is me begin a douche with my puppy charlie who was just gave away *^* I wanna new dog V bad...

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


	2. You're A Cuddler!

_"You're staying with a prince?" _You yell.  
"Yuupp." Reiji nodded.  
"I didn't know someone else was staying we don't have enough rooms prepared." Cecil frowned.  
"Ah she'll be in _my_ room." Reiji smiled cheekily.  
_"Ah, stuff it._" You laugh happily. "No objections? I hear none then it's final." He teased.  
"Alright, I'd bet the carpet is soft anyways." You chuckle. "aren't you excited to find out for yourself?"  
"Aw! Not even couched I was floored!" He yells with feigned pain."Sorry, this is my friend (y/n) we just met today." Reiji gestured to you then gave you everyone's names.  
"Nice to meet you." You smile at them all.  
"You too!" Natsuki smiled happily in your direction. You all talked for a while until,  
"Well we all ate so I'm going to bed." Ranmaru left followed by most of the group.  
"Comeon let's go." Reiji waved you over.  
"Alright." You follow him to a closed door.

He opens it up and slips inside. "This is _big._." You breath.  
"Right." He laughed.  
"Urm, I didn't by sweats today.." You laugh.  
"Wear something of mine." Reiji was handing you a white shirt with a little face on it that said _My Girl_ on it.  
"Thanks." You smile as you walk to the bathroom to put it on. It was baggy enough that you didn't need to wear pants with it, you weren't gonna anyways... "I'm gonna go to bed." You climb in one side leaving the other untouched.  
"Okay." Reiji nodded as he left to change. He came back holding a blanket and two pillows.  
"What are you..." You sit up. "What? I just have to sleep on the floor, _no pillows or blankets!?_ That's cruel and unusual punishment I know I tried to kiss you_ but jeeze!_" He whined.  
"I wasn't_ serious_ out there.." You murmur.  
"Hm? What was that?"  
"Back in the other room with everyone I was joking I didn't mean you _had_ to sleep on the floor..." You blush a light shade of pink.  
_"Ah?_ You want me to lay in bed with you don't you?" He poked your shoulder.  
"If you sleep on the floor you'll get sick! _That's all!"_ You yell blushing darker.  
"Ah, right _right~_." He climbed into bed. You were both facing away from each other with you backs barely brushing.  
"Hmmn." You grumble inaudible complaints and press your back against his.  
"Hm?" He jumps.  
"Hmn..." You turn over and wrap your arm around him.  
"H-hey.."  
_"Don't."_ You mumble.  
"_You_..._You're a cuddler_?! Ohmygawush that's so cute I want ten!"  
He turns over and tackles you holding you tightly in his arms. You blush a dark red but don't struggle. _"Let's go to sleep like this.."_ He murmurs  
holding you to his chest.  
"Mhm.." You nod, dozing off in his arms.

You wake up the next morning to see Reiji propped up on one elbow staring at you. _"What?_" You groan rolling over.  
_"What? I was __having fun looking at your cute sleeping face_ and you just turn away! Look at me." He whispered his lips brushing your ear. Your face erupts into  
a dark shade of red.  
"You need to stop.." You roll off the bed.  
"Oh, _Haha._" He laughed getting up. "Let's go get breakfast."

* * *

**So I've been hooked on the game "My Forged Wedding' like I can't stop LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE **

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


	3. Beautiful Graceful Walrus

"Good morning." Camus smiled at you.  
"Morning." You yawned rubbing your eyes.  
"Is that Reiji's shirt?" Ranamaru raises his eyebrows.  
"What mh..yeah _probably_ I mean_ I dunno._." You put your hand in your hair. _"It could be."_ You nod sitting at the large table.  
**_"She's so cute I can't deal with it!_**" Natsuki yelped hugging you tightly.  
"Well _good morning."_ You laugh softly."At least that woke me up." You chuckle.  
"Are you _seriously_ gonna walk out here in _short_ shorts?" Reiji grabbed you by the back of your shirt.  
"Mhm." You let yourself fall back onto him.  
"Idiot."  
"I'm _actually,_" you start in a factual tone, "only wearing boxers." You point.  
"Ahah_ mine_ probably."  
"Yeah, they are." You nod.  
He sighs, "You have cloths for today right? Or do we need to go buy some?"  
"I have one extra outfit." You nod.  
"But I need to buy stuff for the rest of the week." You lean back onto him.  
"Alright." He nodded. Then silence..  
"Are you two a couple?" Ranmaru finally broke the silence.  
"No." You both shake your heads.  
"Friends with benefits?" Ren asked.  
"No." You each shake your heads again.  
"You're serious?" Tokiya asks.  
"Yeah pretty serious?" "Serious enough." You each agree.  
"But you're hugging and you're wearing his underwear all casually."  
"Well yeah I mean..._yeah_.." You shrug.  
"If you aren't dating _don't act like it!"_ Syo spilt you both up.  
"Mh? Okay." You shrug again and sit back down.  
"Mhn..." You yawn as you all sit down and begin eating breakfast.  
"I can't believe they aren't dating." Otoya shook his head.  
"Nope, single pringle." You shake your head back.  
"It's shocking you two clicked."  
"It'd end up being long distance. I live in America and you all live in.."  
_"Japan."_ They chourus.  
"Oh wow." You laugh, "so yeah." You stand up. "I'm gonna go get dressed."  
"Alright." Reiji lifts his foot up and kicks you in the butt with his bunny slippers.  
_**"Ack!"** _You slap your hands over the spot he hit. "_I hate you!"_ You laugh running away.  
"No you don't you love me!"  
"Shut up! Just cos it's true don't mean you say it so loud!" You slam the door laughing loudly.  
"And you two just met?" Ren asked after a long period of thick silence.  
"Yesterday." Reiji nods.  
"Thats...weird. _Are you sure_?" Syo asked.  
"Maybe we knew each other in a past life." Reiji shrugged.  
You walk back out in white high-waisted shorts and a baggy sweater. _"Past life my ass,_ in my past life I was a _beautiful graceful walrus_." You laugh sitting next to Reiji.  
"What even...how?" He looked at you.  
"What? Don't you see the resemblence?" You circle around your face.  
"No." Reiji laughs.  
"You will in a minuet." You sit back. "Actually think on that later, I'm going out." You pick up your bag.  
"Where to?" Reiji asks.  
"Buy cloths and probably a few bathing suits. I was just in Minnesota I _need_ to tan." You shrug.  
"Hahah I think I'm gonna come for that last part right there." Reiji nudged your shoulder.  
"Hahah shut up." You laugh.  
"No seriously we all aren't going out till later cos there are fireworks on the beach so lemme come with! I'll buy you one."  
"Don't you try and bribe me in to skimpy bathing suits!"  
"I never said they _had_ to be skimpy." Reiji pointed. "I was_ thinking_ it but it _never_ left my mouth."  
You laugh, "alright you can come. Anyone else want to come or do I get him all to myself?" You ask.  
"I am gonna join you." Ren and Syo stood.  
"Oh I'll come then!" Haruka smiled.

_In the end everyone came..._

* * *

**Happy Birthday Syo, Kaoru, Natsuki, Hikaru, and Kaoru (Ouran) xD June Ninth 6.9 xD I hope I can get the Natsuki x Reader chapter up if it isn't yet *~* so bad at keeping track of things! Life has been hectic some medical things have been going on for me, I won't get into detail and it's not that serious I wont die on y'all I promise xD but may not be updating in really close periods you may have seen that already XD**

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


	4. Contest

"Hey this one is cuutee!" Reiji held one up.  
"For a _hooker._" Tokiya swatted it away.  
"At least pay a little attention to these things!" Masato sighed.  
"You think you could do better?" Ren sided with Reiji.  
_"Yes."_ The two chorused.  
_"Let's have a contest on who can get (y/n) a better bathing suit!"_ Syo challanged siding with Reiji.  
"Fine." Masato shrugged.  
"Wait _huh_?" You jump.  
"So then two groups of six?" Eventually they all broke up and it looked like the teams were,

Tokiya, Masato, Camus, Ai, Natsuki, and Haruka V.S.; Otoya, Ren, Syo, Ranmaru, Reiji, and Cecil.

Who was forced to reluctantly join the group containing Ren and Reiji together.  
"We get to choose three baithing suits each and which ever one she likes best wins!" They decide. "Alright! 1,2,3 goo!" They all run off.  
"Oh god.." You sigh and sit on a small bench meant for trying on shoes. "What even is this...can I be a walrus again?"  
"Having trouble there?" A tanned store clerk who looked a bit older than you smiled.  
"Oh _no_, my friends are having a contest. Thats all." You laugh.  
"Ah that must be fun." He laughed sitting beside you. "So is this your first time here?" He asks.  
"Yeah, though I like it a lot! It's a _very_ nice place." You smile, "and not to sound weird, but it always smells nice here." You chuckle and he laughs back.  
"Oh, yes a lot of people say that, I think it's the ocean while other's argue it's just toruists who wear too much perfume." He shrugged.  
"I don't mind it smells nice." He laughed and you nod. "Very!"  
"_Ohh Reiji boy getting up on your girl."_ Otoya warned.  
"She's_ not_ my girl and_ he's not getting up on her._." Reiji looked away. "Guys are allowed to flirt with her she doesn't have a boyfriend." He muttered, a strange feeling boiling up in him.  
"Ohhh jealous." Ren laughed, "hey we never assesed a prize for the winner." He said suddenly.  
"Oh yeah.."  
"Let's go talk to the others about it." Ren waved Otoya away. "  
You keep looking." He stopped as Reiji moved to follow.  
"Alright." He shrugged. He heard your laugh and looked over.  
"Gah!" He saw you sitting scarily close to the clerk well the clerk had moved closer to you and he was a flirting machine.  
"I'm...fine..we aren't dating so she can fool around with whoever she please whenever she pleases..._**Who am I even kidding?! No she can't!"**_ Reiji stomped over. "Hey ahah we're almost done go wait near the dressing room." He started to drag you away.  
"Oh what _hey! Lemme go!_" You yell as he stops in the changing stations.  
"Wait here."  
"Wanna tell me why the hell you just did that?" You ask as he walks away.  
"Did what? I didn't do anything."  
"_Suree_ you didn't." You mutter sitting down on the floor in the changing stall.  
"We done?" Ren asked  
. "I think.." The group assesed their choices onece more. "Mhm. Hey you virgins done over there?!" Ren yelled to Masato.  
"My sexual standing has nothing to do with this." Masato yelled back.  
"Way to not deny it." Ren laughed.  
"I'm a virgin~ A very happy virgin!" Masato yelled back.  
"Oh taking pride in it?"  
"Yes much." Masato knocked on the door of the stall you were in.  
"Oh sorry did I close it?" You chuckle opening the door.  
"No it's fine." Masato waved.  
"So I saw you chatting it up with cute clerk boy over there how'd that go?" Ren nudged your side.  
"Ah I was interuppted." You glare at Reiji.  
"In fairness I didn't know he was even there!" Reiji pointed.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever. He wasn't even that cute." You wave the thought away.  
"Ah seen cuter have we?" Ren laughed hanging up the bathing suits for you.  
"We have indeed."  
"Like who?" Ai pepped.  
"Kevin Bacon."  
"He's like 50."  
"HBO haters back off." You wave. "And ahah call me crazy, but I am standing in the center of a cute idol boy circle here. Not a thousand cute tanned store clerks could really compare to this." You laugh. "So what's the winner of this contest get?" You ask.  
"A date, with you~."  
"I'm not giving out six dates." You warn.  
"I know, I know, the team gets to pick who they send from my team it was me if you catch the hint there." He joked.  
"Oh hint caught." You laugh.  
"Alright good, just chekin, you put the first one on and we'll wait out here." Ren pushed everyone outside.  
"REIJI GOT JEALOUS!" Ren shouts once the door is closed.  
"Just because the door is closed doesn't mean she cant' hear you!" Reiji hit him and sat down waiting for you to come out of the dressing room. You came out in a once piece bathing suit with a floral pattern it was strapless and curved just a little over your thighs.  
"Can I just say for a one piece this isn't all too bad." You laugh.  
"Who picked this out?" You asked.  
"We did." Masato and his team wave.  
"I like this one." You smile at it.  
"Point one team virgin." Ren pointed.  
"I'm actually Not a virgin just thought I could squeeze that on in there." Tokiya waved.  
"Ehh majority rule." Ren shrugged.  
"Yupp." Ai leaned back.  
"Turn around so we can see it." Ren raised his eyebrows.  
"Why do you care it's my bathing suit I'm paying for it." You laugh turning around.  
"No the losing team buys it for you!" Reiji yelled before they all fell silent.  
"What?"  
"Nothing just admiring." Reiji shook his head.  
"Shut up!" You jump back into the room. You come out again in a plain white strapless two peice with top had a plain sparkly heart charm in the center.  
"Ahh~ Cute!" You yelp.  
"Very!" Cecil and Otoya agree. You come out again this time in a two piece baithing suit with bottoms that came a little above your navle, with a top that wrapped around your neck and back. It was dark blue with white polka-dots and red trim. "  
Ahh vintage it's so cute I love it!" You squeak.  
"That would be ours!" Syo said triumphantly.  
"It's so cute!" You cheer.  
"God if I didn't know any better I'd think you were all girls." You laugh.  
"Ahh maybe princess maybe." Ren chuckles as you walk back into the fitting room. You emerge a third time in a yellow two peice it was modest and looked like most two pieces just aplain yellow color. "  
That is...Masato are you sure you're a virigin?" Syo asked.  
"Pretty sure, I mean I think I'd remember." Masato shrugged  
. "This is my new favorite!" You smile as you walk back. You change into a light pink two piece baithing suit with a long top that covered your navle with small wrinkles and ruffles on the top.  
"That's our last one." Masato waved.  
"It's cuttee!" You squeak.  
'It'd be a shame if you were all girls.." You laugh.  
"Wouldn't be?" Otoya chuckles. The last was a like blue bikin with big white polka-dots. The bottoms were smaller than you would have liked and the top was a little nerve wracking since one thin string wrapped and tied around your neck and one went around your back.  
"I need help with tying this." You say stepping out.  
"I've got it!"  
_"No you don't!_" Reiji yanked Ren back and stood himself to help you tie your top.  
"Thanks." You smile. He peeks over your shoulder.  
"Good pick me.."  
"What was that?" You ask.  
"Nothing." He laughed. He went to the tie on your back moving quickly. He looked at your slowly tanning skin for a moment before pressing his hand to the small of your back.  
"Huh?" You jump.  
"Nothing." He pulled away.  
"Turn around so we can all see." He sat down again.  
"What'd you do?" Ranmaru asked. "Nothing." Reiji shook his head as you turned.  
"Oh!" Natsuki jumped. "Cute!" He yelped.  
"I can't pick between this one and the yellow!" You whine.  
"Then get them both." Reiji and Cecil agree.  
"You can't be serious! I wouldn't have near enough money for both and then buying the rest of my clothes it'd just be-"  
"We said we'd buy you bathing suits." Ren pointed.  
"No! Baithing suit! Suit! I feel like I'm being a bother..." You laugh.  
"Not at all!" Reiji stood up. _"Plus I can't pick which one I want you in all day either._" He whispered in your ear as he went to collect to other 4 baithing suits you weren't wearing. "Huh.." You blush darkly as you feel him whisk by you.  
"What'd he turn on the charm?" Ren wondered.  
"Doesn't matter." Masato shrugged. "Come on (y/n) I'll grab your clothes so Reiji can clean up in there, while you change in the booth next door." Masato placed a hand on your shoulder and walked forward. "Y-yeah.." You whisper following him.

* * *

**Feeling better me~! School ended for me today and I'm so happy~! It's just this amazing feeling of not having to go to school at 5:30 AM I'm so pumped! **

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


	5. Marveling

"That took longer than expected." Tokiya looked at his phone as you walked out after you bought a few outfits.  
"Yeahh but it was fun!" Otoya nods.  
"Mh." Tokiya nods back. You and Reiji were walking at the end of the long horizontal line. You feel a hand ghost over the small of your back and you jump and let out a small yelp. Everyone looks over.  
"_Something the_ _matter_?" Masato asked.  
"No! It was just a bug." You laugh swatting your shoulder.  
"Oh, I see." Cecil nods and everyone returns to their idle chatter. You feel the same hand again, fed up, since you knew who it was your grab it and press it down taking a step closer to Reiji.  
"Jeeze." You mutter, "man up."  
He laughs soft and nods, "I'll remember that for next time." He pulled you closer and looked straight ahead.  
"I think we should go start getting ready." Cecil nodded turning toward his old home. Everyone agrees and as the group begins to turn Reiji slips his hand from your waist and starts ahead.  
"_Whatever_.." You shake it off and walk in between Masato and Syo. "It's not like you we're dating anyways." You grumble

* * *

"Psssttt~! Hey Ren!" You jump over the back of the couch and land next to him.  
"_Yes_ princess?" He turned to look at you.  
"Should I wear the yellow one or the blue one?" You ask.  
"Hm.." He sat thoughtfully for a moment.  
"I think...the _blue_ one.." He nodded.  
"Alright." You get up and stretch. "Thanks."  
"_Anything_ _for_ _you_ lamb." He returns his attention to his phone grumbling something about candy and the fact he didn't want to swipe the two at the top. You can't help but chuckle, you already beat that level. _You just knew._

* * *

A while later that night you yawn and flop down on the couch.  
"Hello princess." Ren doesn't look up from his phone.  
_"Tell me you've moved since I was last sitting here."_  
"I did to go to the bathroom this _one _time." He nodded.  
"God." You laugh softly.  
"Hey (y/n)." Reiji sits next to you.  
"Helloo~." You lean onto him and pull out your phone. You had long exchanged numbers with him and everyone else you were staying with.  
"Let's get going." Otoya was in front of you all, "we need a good spot!" He explained.  
"Alright!" You jump. "_Ren get that phone away from your eyes you'll break them._"You swat his phone away from his hands and it lands on his lap.  
"Thanks little lamb." He stands laughing softly.  
"Reiji come onnn." You hold you hand out behind you and wiggle your fingers.  
He stands and taps the tips of your fingers with his. "Alright."

* * *

"Ah look princess~ _the suns setting perhaps we should go for a walk on our own~."_ Ren joked, "of course we'd need to sneak around Reiji." He added in a tauting whisper.  
"_Quit_ it." Reiji stood between you.  
"_Maybe_ I wanna go for a walk!" You yelp.  
"Ahhh has the princess fallen_ in love_ with me~?" Ren purred.  
"Huh?!" You squeak.  
"Urgh! Ren come on!" You stand and stomp down the beach Ren in tow.  
"Whoa, cuteness something bugging you?" He asked when you finally let him go.  
"I just needed some advice.." You mumble.  
"Hm? Alright, tell me then, I'll help you.." He put his hand in your hair and smiled as Masato caught up with you.  
"_Hi_.." You grumble to him.  
"I had a feeling you were gonna ask for advice, I'm his rational half." Masato started walking on the other side of you.  
"Ren...Masato..You're good with romantic stuff right? Cause I'm not.." You look at both of them.  
"Of course, and why might you be asking that?" Ren peered into your face.  
"I...Have you even fallen in love with somone but you knew it was impossiable?" You ask softly.  
"I have." Masato knew Ren's answer was two words, _'I haven't_.' Even if he had that was going to be his answer.  
"What'd you do?" You look to the bluenett.  
"I actually sat back and let my feelings pass...but if you think you love this person...don't do what I did.." Masato's hand was on the side of your head furthest from him and he pushed you gently towards him. "It's tough at first." He nodded.  
"Why are you asking us this?" Ren asked suddenly.  
"I'm...in love with _Reiji_.." You whisper hugging your arms over your chest. A visible smile fell onto Ren and Masato's faces.  
"Then why are you taking a romantic walk along the shoreline with us?" Ren asked spinning you around.  
"Go to him." Masato pushed you forward.  
_"Good luck_." Ren smiled continuing to walk with Masato. (_the opportunity presented itself they will return as a couple BAKOWW_).  
"Oh!" You yell after them and they turn. "Thanks!" You smile brightly at them, _"for everything!_"  
"Anything for you Princess!" Ren turned and held his hand up.  
"Happy to help." Masato smiled back.

You bump into Reiji on your way back. "Careful there the sands..._slippery_?" He helped you up and smiled.  
"Where'd Ren and Masato go off to?" He asked and starting walking the same line you had walked with the two other idols.  
"They went on by themselves." You hold your hands behind your back.  
"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" You smile as the tide washes up around your ankles.  
"Yeah." Reiji nods smiling back to you.  
"You never told me why you traveled so much." He said suddenly.  
"I just like it...It's just me so I can do whatever I want." You laugh softly.  
"Don't you have a like a family?" He looked over at you.  
"No.." You shake your head.  
"Hey! Let's go swimming, kay?!" Otoya jumped onto Reiji from behind.  
"Alright Alright!" Reiji laughed falling forward slightly. "Come on (y/n)." He tugged your hand back to the towels you had set up, most people had gathered on the large rocks at either ends of the beach. So it was you and only a handful of others on the beach that night. The fireworks were starting at 9 o'clock it was 8 right now. You pulled off the dress covering your bathing suit as all the guys pull of their shirts you and Haruka tried not to stare.  
"(y/n)!" Reiji scoops you up over his shoulder and you yelp loudly. "Ahaha~!"  
"Lemme go!" You squeak squirming around in his grip.  
"Not until you are in this lovely water!"  
"Ack!_ It'll be cold_!"  
"No it's nice I _promise!_" He dunked you into the water and you yelp as he sets you down.  
"Reiji!" You jump onto him knocking him back into the water you landing on top of him. He sits up the water at his shoulders and one arm around your back. "You didn't confess to Ren or anything _right_?" He asked softly.  
"No I didn't.." You shake your head. "I asked for advice." Your hands were resting on his chest.  
"Well.._Why didn't you ask me?_" He whispered.  
_"I couldn't."_ You shake your head. A deep silence fell over the two of you until Reiji locked eyes with you, he leaned in toward you and your eyes flutter closed you whisper his name as your lips brush he murmurs, _"(y/n) to tell you the truth I L_-"  
"-let's play chicken!" Natsuki and Otoya yell splashing up to you.  
Reiji scowled then smiles up at them. "Sure!" He fakes his enthusiasm  
"What're you and (y/n) doing?"  
"_I just fell and took her down with me._" Reiji lied.  
"Ah I see!" You both stand only to end up on Reiji's shoulders.  
"Huh!?" You yelp. "Me and you!" Otoya hopped onto Tokiya's shoulders and Syo climbed up to Natsuki's. Cecil was on Camus and Haruka was on Ranmaru Ai had opted out saying, _'I like no broken bones so I'll watch.'  
_ "Call it Ran-ran!" Reiji shouted holding onto your ankles.  
"1 2 3 go or whatever."  
"On _or whatever!_" Reiji raced forward.  
"You're going down (y/n)!" Otoya yelled locking fingers with you and trying to push you back. Syo swooped in and grabbed Otoya from behind sending him and Tokiya toppling backwards. Syo took Haruka head on and you grabbed her from the side lifting her off Cecil back and giving her to Syo who plopped her in the water.  
"It's you and me now (y/n)." Syo looked at you.  
"What would you do if I took Natsuki's glasses?" Reiji smirked up at Syo.  
"Don't you...dare..." Syo glared.  
"Ahhh my hands are so close~!"  
"I surrender!" Syo leapt off Natsuki and swatted Reiji away. Natsuki lifted you off Reiji's shoulders and set you down in the water. "Thanks!" You smile up at him.  
"Where are Masato and Ren?" Ranmaru asks sitting in the water.  
"Dunno, it would have been fun with them, another team." Otoya joined him.  
"Probably off somewhere talking about their c_omplicated relationship._ When Masato comes back he probably won't even be a virgin anymore." Syo flopped back into the water.  
"Don't say things like that!" Natsuki yelped.  
"Under a big rock somewhere I'd bet." Ranmaru joined the taunting.  
"Hush up!" Haruka yelped back. They went on arguing until Ren and Masato returned Ren wearing a triumphant grin.  
"Told you." Ranmaru stood.  
"Where have you two been?" He asked. "Walking and we got lost." Ren smiled.  
"Yeah, you got lost alright."  
"Hey," Ren rose his eyebrows and pointed, "be nice."  
Ranmaru laughed and held his hands up.  
"You're shivering." Reiji observed looking over at you. You don't say anything. "Come 'ere." He hugged you from behind resting his chin on your shoulder.  
"Not dating he says, don't you two go leaving next." Syo muttered.  
"We aren't dating." He promises. "Right?"  
"Right.." You nod.  
"_Well you should be."_ Syo sighs.  
"Wanna get out of the water to watch the fire works?" Otoya proposes.  
"Mhm." Everyone who was sitting stood and the all moved back up to the beach. You dry off with your towle but you don't put your dress on since you didn't want to wet it. You all sat down and started eating some snacks you all packed. You sat between Reiji and Masato happily muching on some strawberries. Everyone was gathered in a circle laughing and joking it was 8:45 so you needed to kill a few minuets. You felt a pair of eyes on you and you look up at Reiji. "Why are you staring at me?" You ask.  
_"Because you're beautiful_, that's all." Reiji smiled at you and directed his attention else where. The group fell silent and you stare up at him. "Hm? Tiered out?" Reiji asked looking at everyone.  
_"What'd you just say?_" Ren asked.  
"When?"  
"When she asked why you were staring?"  
"I said, 'Because you're beautiful.'" Reiji shrugged.  
"Thank you!" You squeak and look at the sand. Reiji smiles at you again. Masato looks over at Syo who moves closer to Reiji. Masato takes the hint and moves closer to you. Eventually you were practically on Reiji's lap.  
"Hurry _up!_" Syo and Otoya push you into each other. "Wah!" You land chest to chest with him.  
"Hello.." He tried to keep looking up at your eyes. "Hi.." You try to get up but you feel something heavy on your back. "I can't get up.." You whisper.  
"No take your time.-! I mean it's fine I don't mind- I mean! _Gah!"_ He let out a whimper of defeat. You chuckle his silver grey orbs latch onto your (e/c) ones. "_Sorry I'm staring aren't I_?" You breath.  
"It's fine.._.I am too_. At you I mean..." He whispered.  
"They aren't gonna do anything!" Syo got off you. You sit up before you realize you were straddling him.  
"_Oh my god! I am so sorry!_" You yelp jumping off and hugging your knees.  
"Oh the fireworks are starting!" Natsuki smiled.  
"Wow...they never had anything like this back home." You breath. Reiji locked his eyes to your cheek.  
"Hm?" You sense his eyes and turn up to him.  
"Nothing, keep looking or you'll miss them." He smiled and waved you forward.  
"Mhm!" So you all sat there marveling at the fireworks, well Reiji was marveling at you.

* * *

**I've been awake but tiered lately, it's a conflicting feeling xD **

**I'll make your heart go, Doki, Doki ~Xreader**


End file.
